The primary objectives of this study are to assess the effectiveness of three different doses of troglitazone, compared to that of placebo, in reducing hyperandrogenism and at least one of the following manifestations of polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS): oligo/anovulation, oligo/amenorrhea, or hirsutism.